


pretty when you cry

by Su1010



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together (kinda), I was drunk, Kissing, M/M, Porn Without Plot, blowjob, giver not a taker, sakusa does charity in the new year spirit of giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1010/pseuds/Su1010
Summary: In which Sakusa tells Atsumu he looks pretty when he cries; but Atsumu thinks Sakusa looks prettier with Atsumu's cock in his mouth.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	pretty when you cry

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I was drunk. Second of all this is my first NSFW fic so feel free to point out inconsistencies and mistakes. I just wanted Sakusa on his knees PFFT. Thirdly I started off the new year with Sakuatsu so at least one thing is going well for me so far LMAO. The fic is also on my Twitter which you can find in the notes below but I edited this version slightly so enjoy!

Atsumu stood in the lingering throes of silence, a silhouette framed against the narrow frame of the doorway. Something transient, a shadow nobody walking past would even spare a second glimpse at. He was thankful that the dim neon lights shrouded him in darkness and masked the tears streaking down his face; he was tired of having to conceal his expression every time someone tried to initiate conversation.

Hinata was somewhere around, harassing Meian as usual and Bokuto was yelling at Inunaki about something the latter had commented in regard to his muscles. Akaashi was having an existential crisis at the kitchen counter, sleep-deprived from heading straight to the party after a night of no sleep to accompany his boyfriend who was undoubtedly, at least half-drunk at this point. Osamu was making out with Suna in the corner of the room on the leather sofa, his tongue halfway down Suna’s throat from what Atsumu could gauge from where he stood and he almost choked on his beer.

“Fuck,” he cursed, downing the rest of his beer in one gulp and heading out into the corridor, barely avoiding stumbling over Barnes who was struggling to tie his shoelaces and Tomas who was equally confused as to how help his teammate.

Atsumu groaned and bent down, tying them for Barnes who immediately hugged him in response, went running down the hallway with Tomas in tow and barely a minute later, a THUD resonated from downstairs and it didn’t take a genius to figure out Barnes had probably fallen down the stairs.

Contemplating going to help them but eventually deciding against it in fear of getting stuck playing the role of babysitter, Atsumu slipped away to hide in the corner of the hallway when he heard voices and spotted a balcony, hurriedly making his escape.

The glass door slammed shut behind him and he heaved a sigh of relief, until a familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. “Miya?”

Sakusa’s voice took Atsumu by surprise and he jumped, startled by the abrupt sound. “Fuck,” he moaned, rubbing his head where he had slammed it against the latch.

“Careful,” Sakusa murmured, reaching for Atsumu’s hand and gesturing for him to sit on the chair across from him.

Atsumu was aware he was a mess – disheveled hair, ruffled clothes, smudged makeup. He just couldn’t care less right now, waiting for Osamu to finish his makeout session so he could hitch a ride back home.

“Wipe your tears,” Sakusa remarked, taking a tissue from his pocket and leaning forward to drag it across the bottom of Atsumu’s left eye. “You look pretty when you cry but eyeliner’s expensive.”

A brief moment of silence shrouded them once more until Sakusa tapped his finger twice on Atsumu’s cheek as a sign he was done. “Don’t cry over temporary things, Miya.”

Atsumu scowled at his teammate, the neon hue of the jacket Sakusa had draped over his chair searing an image into his brain. “What do ya know about that, Omi-kun?”

“A lot more than you do, Miya,” Sakusa smirked. He reached for the tin of beer on the table between them and took a slow sip, watching the moon paint the skyline ivory. “Why aren’t you inside? I took you for the sociable type.”

“And I took you for the unamicable type,” Atsumu retorted sharply, the sarcasm bleeding through his words as he winced and quickly apologized.

Sakusa laughed, “don’t worry, Miya. I stopped caring what people think a long time ago. Life’s easier that way. Sorry someone made you cry on New Year’s Eve though.”

Atsumu drummed his fingers on the glass table, a low hum like static electricity his only answer to Sakusa’s question. “Yeah, I should have known. Somehow I always end up spending the last day of the year alone.”

“Oh?” Sakusa arched an eyebrow, setting the tin of beer back down on the table. “Please entertain me since we both have absolutely nothing left to do.”

Scoffing, Atsumu reached for the vape in his pocket and pulled it out, inhaling once before exhaling and letting the smoke trail away in faint wisps. “When we graduated high school, Osamu and I attended this party where the whole team promised to usher in the new year together. Five minutes into the new year, I’m alone and can’t find my brother nor his boyfriend; accidentally walked in on our best friend kissing our captain and I immediately walked home.”

Sakusa stifled his laughter as Atsumu narrowed his gaze at his teammate. “Yeah, laugh at my misery, won’t ya? This year was no different. I met someone, wasted six months dating him, he broke up with me over text just now and now I’m alone, again.”

“If it brings you any comfort, I’m alone too,” Sakusa replied. “It’s fine, Miya. Life happens, time passes. If you can’t find comfort in your own company then you won’t get through life.”

“How are ya younger?” Atsumu mused. “Yer so quiet during practice but yer so good; you scare the shit out of me sometimes, Omi-kun.”

Sakusa laughed, the lilting melody piercing the silence and compared to the deafening music Atsumu had been forced to endure throughout the whole evening, this was by far the best sound he had heard all day.

There was a cheer from down the corridor and Atsumu glanced at his watch, it was almost midnight, ten minutes left. He looked at Sakusa who reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a carton of cigarettes, reaching into his slacks pocket to slide out a lighter the same shade of the jacket and Atsumu had to refrain from an audible groan escaping him.

“How does that taste?” he chose to ask instead, watching Sakusa take a long drag on the cigarette.

Sakusa handed it to him and Atsumu shook his head. “I don’t want one whole stick.”

Sakusa smirked, standing up and stepping closer to Atsumu until he stood between the latter’s legs. Atsumu’s breath hitched in his throat when Sakusa sat on his lap, removed the cigarette from where it was dangling in the corner of his mouth and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Atsumu couldn’t contain the moan that escaped between his teeth from where it was lodged in his throat and chose to focus on how Sakusa tasted. The faint taste of blueberry mingled with the taste of traditional cigarettes and Atsumu hissed sharply when Sakusa tugged gently on his lower lip.

“Fuck,” he cursed again when Sakusa’s hand started to travel down his chest, singlehandedly unbuttoning his shirt and dragging his palm across Atsumu’s chest before he leaned in and nipped at his neck, fingers tracing the slope of his clavicle.

“Don’t bite too hard,” Atsumu warned and Sakusa arched an eyebrow at him.

“For someone who’s taking and not giving, you sure do demand a lot.”

A crimson blush rose to coat Atsumu’s cheeks as he spluttered. “I mean-“

“Yeah, yeah Miya,” Sakusa smirked. “I’ll try my best not to be too rough.”

Promises were meant to be broken, not kept and Sakusa broke his well by moving down where Atsumu’s nipples were and kissed it, running his tongue over the hardened nub.

Atsumu gasped, his back arching against the chair as he moved slightly forward and Sakusa continued to lick at the underside of the nipple, knowing how sensitive the skin was based on the way Atsumu was trying hard to shroud his pleasure in silence by pressing his hands against his mouth.

Sakusa smirked and flicked his tongue over the nipple one last time before sitting up and straddling Atsumu again, tilting his jaw up with one finger. “You can scream, we’re alone here.”

Atsumu stared blankly at him and tried not to react when Sakusa started running his hands over his bare chest again, before moving downwards to palm his bulge which was stretched against his jeans. Atsumu gritted his teeth and tried not to fixate on how desperately he wanted, no, _needed_ Sakusa to suck him off.

Sakusa grinned, getting off Atsumu’s lap and getting on his knees instead.

“Wait, wait,” Atsumu spluttered as Sakusa leaned forward and dragged the zipper down with his teeth, letting the erection spring free as he arched an eyebrow in question at the lack of underwear and Atsumu shook his head.

“I didn’t have time to do laundry, don’t judge.”

“We’re on a balcony where the whole world can see us and I’m on my knees about to give you a blowjob. I beg to differ I was _judging_ , Miya.”

Atsumu opened his mouth to retort when Sakusa started licking stripes across his length, and swirling his tongue around the tip, collecting the few drops of pre-cum there. Atsumu suppressed a moan instead, fingers tangled in Sakusa’s unruly curls as the latter wrapped his hand around the base and stroked it with short yet firm strokes.

Sakusa took some twisted semblance of pride in managing to make Atsumu moan, the usually stoic setter now literally falling apart within his grasp before him. Sakusa knew what to do to get the exact results he wanted, it was both a blessing and a curse, and in this case, it was definitely a fucking blessing.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Atsumu cursed as Sakusa’s tongue grazed across the top of his cock. He cautiously sucked on the head before proceeding to take more of Atsumu in his mouth. His lips moved up and down the shaft, accustomed to the length and girth by now, both aspects Atsumu wasn’t lacking in. Another lick over the slit had Atsumu moaning yet again, his other hand which was resting on the side of the chair now splayed across his mouth as he leaned back and averted his gaze.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu started in a muffled tone but Sakusa shook his head, releasing his cock, the sound echoing in the empty space. Reaching up, he grabbed Atsumu’s hair, forcing him to look at the line of spit that ran the length from the head to Sakusa’s mouth.

“The _least_ you can do Miya, is watch.”

He wrapped his lips around Atsumu’s cock along with his hand once more and it didn’t take that much effort nor time after Atsumu’s grip on his hair tightened once again and he leaned back against the chair, voice hoarse as he tried to speak.

“Omi-kun, I’m gonna _come_ ,” and Sakusa let his throat work to swallow the cum, mouth shut as not to leave any traces on the balcony where anyone could come after them.

Atsumu blinked several times, shaking his head trying to get rid of the spots clouding his vision. Once they cleared, he slowly slid out of Sakusa’s mouth and reached for his collar, fingers curling in the front of his shirt as he dragged Sakusa up and kissed him.

The role reversal took Sakusa by surprise as he moaned and let Atsumu kiss him while desire pooled in his belly, all warm and heavy, insistent on making its mark. Something flared in his chest and he let his hips move on their own accord, rubbing against Atsumu’s thighs as he felt Atsumu smirk.

_Sly bastard._

Just as Atsumu started to suck at the nape of his neck, Atsumu’s ringtone pierced the silence and Sakusa let his head drop onto Atsumu’s shoulder, heaving a sigh of relief at the opportunity to catch his breath and rest from the high that was still buzzing through his veins.

Atsumu let one hand rest on Sakusa's cheek where he used his thumb to wipe away the remnants of stray tears and used the other to answer the phone.

_“Oi, where are ya? We’re doing the new year countdown.”_

Atsumu’s knuckles turned white as his grip on the phone tightened and he contemplated throwing it and Osamu over the balcony. “Ya called to tell me that? Do it with Rin then, what do ya need me for?”

_“What’s got ya so twisted?”_

“New year, new me. Go kiss Rin and be gay.”

Sakusa laughed as Atsumu ended the call and groaned, leaning against Sakusa, defeated. “Sorry,” he started, “Killing Samu’ will be the first thing I do in the new year.”

Sakusa snorted and shook his head, helping button his shirt and straighten out his collar. “That will have to wait.”

“Oh?” Atsumu’s eyes immediately glanced down and Sakusa groaned.

“Not everything that comes out of my mouth is sexual, Miya.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Shut up.” Sakusa smiled as cheers resonated somewhere within the building and an array of fireworks illuminated the dark, lighting up the dark midnight sky and ushering in the new year. He leaned over, kissing Atsumu deeply and this time it felt more intimate when Atsumu kissed back.

“Happy New Year, Atsumu.”

Atsumu smiled, taking Sakusa’s hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. “Happy New Year, Omi-kun. Oh, and you know when you said I look pretty when I cry?”

“Mmh?”

“You look prettier.”

“Fuck you Miya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have so many ideas about these two it's unhealthy but feel free to check them out in my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrybomb_su) and come scream with me!


End file.
